A typical prior art single communication system generating radio frequency (r.f.) power that is used for communicating with a communication network comprises a radio transmitter, a radio receiver, a receiver-transmitter switch, a r.f. power generator, and an antenna. In a receiving mode, when the receiver-transmitter switch is connected to the radio receiver, the system is listening to the signals incoming from the communication network. No r.f. power is used during this mode of operation because no r.f. signal is transmitted by the system. In a transmitting mode, when the receiver-transmitter switch is connected to the radio transmitter, the system can perform the data transmission to the communication network. However, in order to perform the actual data transmission, the user has to key the radio, that is to turn the source of the r.f. power on and to establish the frequency channel with the communication network. The time between keying the radio and when the radio is at full r. f. power and on frequency is called the attack time. The typical attack times are in the range of (10-100) milliseconds (msec). After the radio is keyed, the system can perform the data transmission. The actual single system data transmission time can be significantly reduced by using the data compression protocols. Therefore, the single system data transmission time can be in the range of (10-20) msec. After the data transmission is over, the radio is unkeyed by turning the r.f. power off. The time associated with this operation is called the decay time. The typical decay times are in the range of (10-100) msec. Thus, in the worst case scenario, when the attack time is 100 msec, the decay time is 100 msec, and the data transmission time is 10 msec, the single system spends only 5% (10/210) of the time in the transmitting mode for the actual data transmission and 95% (200/210) for the key and unkey operations. Even in the best case scenario, the data transmission time constitutes only 50% (20/40) of the time in the transmitting mode, and the key and unkey operations take 50% of the single system time in the transmitting mode.
This problem is exacerbated when a set of N, N being an integer, r.f. communication systems interact with the same communication network on the same frequency. If this is a case, only one system can transmit data to the communication network without interference with the other N-1 systems. Therefore, the N-system transmitting mode time includes N attack times, N decay times, and N data transmission times, assuming that each system has the same attack time and decay time. Thus, the N-system can transmit data to the communication network only during the fraction of the total time spent in the transmitting mode, and the N-system transmitting mode time can be in the order of N attack times. For N=10, the typical transmitting mode times are in the range of (0.1-1) sec.
What is needed is a generating r.f. power communication system that interacts with the communication network in the transmitting mode without wasting time on the radio key and unkey operations. The actual data transmission time of such system would comprise the larger portion of the whole time in the transmitting mode than in the case of the conventional r. f. system. As a result, such system would have an improved and very short data throughput into the communication network.